Ino Yamanaka
|Zdjęcie=Ino Yamanaka.JPG;Część I Ino część II.png;Część II Ino epilog.png;Epilog |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=山中いの |Rōmaji=Yamanaka Ino |Inne nazwy= |Polski=Kinga Tabor-Szymaniak |Japoński=Ryōka Yuzuki |Przypisy= |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=23 Września |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=15-17 |Wiek the last=19 |Wzrost część 1=149,3 cm-151,2 cm |Wzrost część 2=162,2 cm |Wzrost the last=165 cm |Waga część 1=38,2 kg-38,5 kg |Waga część 2=46 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Chūnin |Klasyfikacja=Medyczny ninja, Sensor |Zajęcie=Botaniczka |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Rejestracja Ninja=012604 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=14 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna Asumy, Jedenastka Konohy~~Tylko Anime, Nijū Shōtai, Drużyna Trzecia~~Tylko Anime, Dywizja Piąta |Klan=Klan Yamanaka |Rodzice=Inoichi Yamanaka, Mama Ino |Rodzina=Sai~Mąż |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Anime=1 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto Shippūden film |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} to jedna z głównych postaci w Naruto. Dziewczyna w pierwszej części była geninem, a potem, w Naruto: Shippūden, awansowała na chūnina. Ino czasami pomaga rodzicom w kwiaciarni. Wraz z Shikamaru Narą oraz Chōjim Akimichim tworzy nową formację Ino-Shika-Chō (wcześniej tworzyli ją ich ojcowie). Ino jest także medycznym ninją. Przeszłość Jako młoda dziewczynka Ino była popularną i szanowaną osobą w klasie, każdy chciał się z nią przyjaźnić. Jednak pewnego dnia poznała dziewczynę z różowymi jak kwiat wiśni włosami. Dziewczyna miała na imię Sakura, miewała kompleks na punkcie swojego wielkiego czoła i każdy w akademii się z niej śmiał. Ino pomogła jej w metamorfozie. Podarowała Sakurze czerwoną wstążkę oraz doradziła, że musi mieć odkryte czoło. Sakura była wdzięczna Ino i od tego momentu stały się przyjaciółkami. Pojawił się jednak nowy, młody, przystojny chłopak, będący ostatnim członkiem klanu Uchiha, Sasuke. Każda dziewczyna w klasie miała do niego słabość, w tym Sakura i Ino. Od tej pory byłe przyjaciółki zaciekle rywalizują o jego serce. Po kilku latach, w trakcie egzaminu na chūnina, ich relacje się polepszyły. Osobowość thumb|right|180px|Ino śni o swoich największych pragnieniach. Ino jest opisana jako stosunkowo pogodna osoba i może być apodyktyczna względem innych, szczególnie do swoich kolegów z drużyny, na przykład gdy ci wchodzą jej w drogę lub ich zachowanie ją drażni. Jest również bardzo pewna siebie, życzliwa, wygadana oraz nie boi się mówić głośno tego co myśli. Ino ma skłonność do kierowania swoimi kolegami z drużyny ze względu na ich leniwe i nonszalanckie natury, na przykład gdy sugeruje Chōjiemu by schudł, lub gdy mówi Shikamaru by przestał się obijać. Jednakże, szczerze o nich dba, co widać po jej uldze gdy dowiaduje się, że Chōji przeżył pomimo swoich śmiertelnych obrażeń. Shikamaru, który uważa większość dziewczyn za 'kłopotliwe', zazwyczaj nie stawia oporu, nie chcąc stawiać czoła jej reakcji, gdy nie może ona postawić na swoim. Asuma rozpoznał jaką kontrolę ma ona nad innymi i tuż przed śmiercią, powiedział jej by opiekowała się Chōjim i Shikamaru oraz dbała żeby nie wpadali w tarapaty i by utrzymywała ich na dobrej ścieżce, a także by nie przegrała z Sakurą ani w ninjutsu, ani w miłości. Ino kładzie duży nacisk na swój wygląd, co uwidacznia się już w jej wczesnych latach w Akademii. Wkłada także spory wysiłek by utrzymać, a także poprawiać swój wygląd, co widać po jej ciągłej diecie stosowanej w przekonaniu, że uczyni ją to atrakcyjniejszą. Z czasem nadejścia Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, Ino pokazała większą odwagę i pewność siebie, do tego stopnia, iż pomimo Shikamaru powiedział jak potężni byli Bracia Złoty i Srebrny, ta pozostała niewzruszona, a nawet powiedziała swoim kolegom z drużyny by zmężnieli, gdy ci zaczęli się wahać. Pamiętając o obietnicy, którą złożyła Asumie, Ino postanowiła, że postawi swoje życie na szali by chronić swoich przyjaciół oraz wioskę. Gdy jej ojciec był bliski śmierci, wierzył, że Ino prawdziwie rozkwitła w krzew koniczyny, symbol rodziny Yamanaka oraz był dumny z jej więzi, które utworzyła ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ino często myśli o chłopcach. Jest zauroczona w Sasuke i płakała gdy ten został ogłoszony międzynarodowym kryminalistą, pokazując, że wciąż o niego dba pomimo jego zejścia na ścieżkę ciemności. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, zostaje potwierdzone, że Ino kocha Sasuke, jako że obrazuje jego osobę jako 'miłość', którą symbolizować ma krzew koniczyny. Gdy Uchiha powraca, biegnie do niego bez namysłu, zostaje jednak zatrzymana przez kolegów z drużyny. Ino jest również zauroczona w Saiu, głównie z tego względu, że wygląda bardzo podobnie do Sasuke. Gdy pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serii, Ino z nim flirtuje. Jest w obu chłopakach do tego stopnia zauroczona, że w Wiecznym Tsukuyomi, śniła o Sasuke i Saiu walczących o jej względy. Lata potem, zauroczenie Ino względem Saia pogłębia się. Dwójka pobiera się oraz rodzi im się syn, Inojin. Jako kobieta zamężna, jej osobowość w dużej mierze pozostała taka sama, jako że z łatwością potrafiła ona przerazić swojego syna za spóźnienie. Jednocześnie, wykształtowała w sobie wielki szacunek dla tradycji i dziedzictwa swojego klanu. Pozostała nieugięta w przekazaniu swojemu synowi technik klanu Yamanaka oraz w kontynuowaniu zwyczaju tworzenia nowego pokolenia Ino–Shika–Chō. Wygląd thumb|Ino w pierwszej serii Kiedy dwie byłe przyjaciółki ze sobą rywalizowały, Sakura chciała pokazać, kto jest lepszą kunoichi. Od tego momentu Ino bardziej zaangażowała się w swój wygląd. Gdy obie dowiedziały się, że Sasuke lubi dziewczyny, które posiadają długie włosy, natychmiast je zapuściły, co można było dostrzec w ciągu kilku lat ich dorastania. Poza tym Ino posiada specyficzne błękitne oczy, długie blond włosy i chudą sylwetkę. W uchu ma kolczyk, który prawdopodobnie dostała od Asumy. Jej nogi i brzuch są owinięte w bandaże. W drugim etapie egzaminu na chūnina kunoichi, walcząc ze swoją rywalką, ścięła włosy. Chciała pokazać, że wygląd to dla niej nie wszystko. Po awansowaniu Shikamaru na chūnina, włosy Ino podrosły jej do obręczy barkowej. thumb|left|Wygląd Ino w czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. W Części II Ino nie ma już założonych bandaży, wciąż jednak nosi na sobie fiolet. Ma na sobie krótką bluzkę bez rękawów, odkrywającą jej brzuch. Posiada również krótką fioletową spódniczkę z lekkim wcięciem. Na obu łokciach i kolanach ma włożone „siatkowane” dodatki. Nie nosi już jednak dłużej opaski shinobi Konohy na brzuchu jako pasek. We włosach ma włożoną czerwoną spinkę. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Ino nosi standardowy mundur ninja, a na nim charakterystyczną zieloną kamizelkę. Umiejętności Już w części l, przez Asumę, Ino była uważana za nadzwyczajną kunoichi.Naruto rozdział 71, strona 3 podczas jej walki z Sakurą, była w stanie obrócić walkę na swoją korzyść, poprzez prosty akt ścięcia włosów, przezwyciężając słabość swojej techniki, równocześnie naśladując Technikę Imitacji Cienia. Z tego powodu, Sakura sądziła iż Ino mogłaby ją pokonać, gdyby Naruto jej nie przeszkodził.Naruto rozdział 75, strona 7 Sensoryczna Percepcja Ino, tak jak większość członków klanu Yamanaka jest sensorem, pokazując tego znaki już tak wcześnie, podczas drugiej cześci egzaminu na Chūnina, gdzie stwierdziła że chakra Sasuke zmieniła się pod wpływem juinjutsu Orochimaru.Naruto rozdział 56, strona 12. W walce przeciwko Kakuzu, Ino skomentowała iż jego maski emitują nieprzyjemną chakrę.Naruto rozdział 334, strona 6 Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny, zdolności Ino jako sensora są ukazane na większą skalę, będąc w stanie wyczuć chakrę wszytkich przeciwników z okolicy i ich namierzyć, jeszcze zanim odpowiednio pokieruje swoimi przyjaciółmi.Naruto rozdział 633, strona 9 Ninjutsu Techniki klanu Yamanaka thumb|left|190px|Ino wykonująca [[Shintenshin no Jutsu|Technikę Przeniesienia Umysłu.]] Ino cechuje się głównie technikami związanymi z kontrolą umysłu. Bardzo często używa klanowego jutsu: Techniki Przeniesienia Umysłu, dzięki której przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem wroga. Podczas użycia tej techniki ofiara nie kontroluje swojego ciała. Pomimo swej potężnej siły jutsu ma również efekty uboczne. Gdy użytkownik techniki nie trafi we wroga, wtedy jego ciało przez pewien czas zostaje bez ducha — nie ma kontroli nad ciałem. Można sądzić, że ta technika jest nie do pokonania, lecz jeśli ofiara jest silna psychicznie, będzie w stanie oprzeć się tej technice, co widzimy podczas walki Ino z Sakurą. Ino nie używa tej techniki tylko na ludziach, stosuje je również na zwierzętach. Mogła to udowodnić podczas walki z Hidanem i Kakuzu gdzie wcieliła się w postać orła, by wyśledzić ich aktualną pozycję.Naruto rozdział 332, strona 8 W anime Kishimoto daje większy zakres możliwości młodej członkini klanu, mianowicie Ino pokazuje swoje jutsu Shinranshin no Jutsu, które jest bardziej wygodniejsze niż Shintenshin. Shinranshin nie wymaga od użytkownika wchodzenia w umysł przeciwnika, pozwala kontrolować umysł i ciało przeciwnika bez konieczności wchodzenia w nie.Naruto Odcinek 145Naruto Odcinek 173 thumb|right|190px|Ino używająca Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu. Z czasem Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny, jej Technika Transferu Umysłu polepszyła się do tego stopnia iż potrzebuje ona jedynie na krótko unieruchomionego celu by przejąć jego umysł.Naruto rozdział 529, strona 17 Według Inoichiego, jej użycie i uwalnianie techniki drastycznie się polepszyły. Była w stanie szybko przenieść swój umysł do sparaliżowanego Chōjiiego i zablokować atak Asumy Sarutobiego i następnie umiejętnie walczyć wewnątrz jego ciała, Naruto rozdział 533, strony 7-8 jak i momentalnie przejąć kontrolę nad Obito Uchiha by zmienić kierunek lotu Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii Dziesięciu- ogoniastego i uratować życie swoim kompanom.Naruto rozdział 611, strona 10-11 Ino nauczyła się również jak używać Techniki Podziału Przeniesienia Umysłu na dwóch celach naraz, wciąż będąc w stanie umiejętnie walczyć z przeciwnikiem.Naruto rozdział 534, strona 4-5 Jest również biegła w komunikowaniu się telepatycznie. Jej umiejętności w tej dziedzinie były wystarczające by przesłać wiadomość do całych Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi w krótkim przedziale czasu. Naruto rozdział 630, strona 10 Może także połączyć swoją telepatię z sensorycznymi umiejetnościami w Transmisji Wyczuwania by przenieść lokalizacje wrogów, których wyczuła do swoich towarzyszy. Medyczne Ninjutsu thumb|left|190px|Ino używająca [[Shōsen Jutsu.]] Ino nauczyła się medycznych technik pomiędzy pierwszą a drugą częścią Naruto. Retrospekcja podczas odcinka 'Trzech Ogonów' pokazuje jak Ino uczyła się medycznych technik wraz z Sakurą pod opieką Tsunade.Naruto Odcinek 220 Ino jest na tyle uzdolniona, aby móc powiedzieć, w jaki sposób dany pacjent został zaatakowany oraz jakiej broni używał przeciwnik do zadania obrażeń jedynie patrząc na rany. Na podstawie swojej wiedzy o właściwościach roślin i kwiatów potrafiła tworzyć ziołowe lekarstwa. Ponieważ trenowała jakmedyczny ninja, z jej kontrolą chakry , była w stanie asystować Sakurze, Hinacie i Shizune w pieczętowaniu Sanbiego za pomocą Czworokątnej Bariery PieczetującejNaruto Shippūden Odcinek 103 Zdobyła również lepszą kontrolę nad czakrą dzięki nauce medycznych technik. W anime jej kontrola czakry polepszyła się do tego stopnia, iż była w stanie przesyłać swoją czakrę do kilku osób naraz.Naruto Shippūden Odcinek 304 Transformacja Natury Ino zaprezentowała pewne zdolności w posługiwaniu się Uwolnieniem Ziemi. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, po tym jak została nauczona pieczęci, razem z resztą Shinobi Sojuszu stworzyła kilka ziemnych zasłon, by spowolnić Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii Dzięsięciu- ogoniastego.Naruto rozdział 630, strona 14 Taijutsu Ino pokazała również pewne znakomite zdolności w taijutsu. Podczas egzaminu na Chūnina, jej umiejetności były na równi z Sakurą, przez co pojedynek był bardzo długi.Naruto rozdział 72, strony 5-6 Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, jej zdolności w taijutsu wielce się polepszyły, do tego stopnia, że gdy przejęła ciało Chōjiego, była w stanie utrzymać się w walce przeciwko swojemu senseiowi, specjalizującemu się w atakch z bliskiego dystansu. Mogła nawet kontrolować dwa oddzielne cele na tyle umiejętnie by zmusić Asumę do przejścia na defensywę. Wydaje się mieć również dobry refleks, połączony z siłą i szybkością, będąc w stanie odepchnąć Chojiego z drogi Uwolnienia Wiatru: Chmury Pyłu Asumy, które jest atakiem szybkim i bezpośrednim. Inteligencja Ino ma również wysoki poziom inteligencji o czym świadczą chociażby jej świetne wyniki w Akademii. Podczas egzaminu na Chūnina wykazała się niezwykłym opanowaniem, gdy pod wpływem wściekłości ścięła swoje włosy, a następnie wykorzystała to do unieruchomienia Sakury. Ino miała jeden z najlepszych wyników w Akademii na równi z Shino i Sasuke. W anime mogła stwierdzić, że Gennō wcale nie był cieślą ani shinobim.Naruto Odcinek 198 Podczas inwazji Paina Ino była w stanie stwierdzić, iż osoba kontrolująca wszystkie ścieżki musi znajdować się niedaleko od wioski gdyż technika wydaje sie być podobna do tej z jej klanu.Naruto rozdział 428, strona 14 Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|left|Drużyna 10 przed drugim etapem egzaminu. Kunoichi pojawiła się już w pierwszym odcinku Naruto, jednak jej największym wystąpieniem było wzięcie udziału w egzaminie na chūnina wraz ze swoją drużyną. Wykorzystując swoje zdolności, Ino weszła w umysł Sakury, by zdobyć poprawne odpowiedzi na teście pisemnym. Zdobyte informacje przekazała swoim partnerom: Chōjiemu i Shikamaru. W Lesie Śmierci Ino widząc Sakurę, która ma kłopoty i chroni swoich chorych towarzyszy, młoda kunoichi przypominała sobie chwile spędzone z przyjaciółką w dzieciństwie. Bez chwili zawahania Ino wraz z resztą grupy pomogła Sakurze w pokonaniu shinobi Dźwięku. Drużyna Dziesiąta użyła swojego grupowego jutsu o nazwie Ino-Shika-Chō. Ino użyła Przeniesienia Umysłu na Kin Tsuchi, wchodząc w jej umysł. Jednak dziewczyna zostaje zraniona przez Zaku. Na odsiecz przybyła Drużyna Guya. W walkach eliminacyjnych Ino mierzyła się z Sakurą. Walka była wyrównana, jednakże obie dziewczyny zadały sobie „ostateczny cios” pięścią, co w efekcie dało podwójny nokaut. Po walce relacja między nimi ochłonęła. Później dziewczyna jest widziana na trybunach w finale egzaminu, gdzie oglądała walkę pomiędzy Nejim a Naruto. Następnie wraz z resztą widowni zostaje uśpiona przez genjutsu Kabuto i nie bierze udziału w dalszych wydarzeniach. Ino w fillerach anime thumb|left|Wewnętrzna Ino. Dziewczyna jest pokazana w fillerach w anime, gdzie wykonuje misję wraz z Naruto. Ino musiała zamienić się miejscami za Księżniczkę Fuku, ponieważ była do niej bardzo podobna. Misja okazała się sukcesem, po tym jak Naruto odnalazł księżniczkę. Ino w odcinku pokazała tzw. , gdy się wściekała, takie samo zjawisko towarzyszyło Sakurze („Wewnętrzna Sakura”). W odcinku 158. studenci akademii byli podzieleni na trzyosobowe grupy na jakąś misję. Każda z grup miała również przydzielonego genina, który się nimi opiekował oraz sprawował częściową władzę w grupie. Ino została przydzielona do grupy wraz z Sou, Kiri i Shimo. Mizuki znowu Uderza! W anime Ino wraz ze swoją drużyną ratuje Naruto od Legendarnych Głupich Braci. Użyli formacji Ino-Shika-Chō by zatrzymać dwóch braci. Nie na długi czas, jednak to i tak wystarczyło, ponieważ do akcji wkroczyła Tsunade. W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy Ino używa Shinranshin no Jutsu (Techniki Zakłócenia Umysłu). Kraj Mórz Później została przydzielona do drużyny wraz z Naruto i Anko i pomogła w walce z Misumim Tsurugim. Przywiązała jego ręce i nogi do kolumn, zostawiając go w pułapce — miejscu które się zapadało. Ino użyła Shinranshin no Jutsu na Yoroim Akadō gdy ten próbował zaatakować znienacka Shino. Kiedy Yoroi próbował zaatakować Ino, Shino go pokonał używając swoich robaków. Ostateczna Broń Gdy Suna poprosiła Konohę o pomoc, Ino została przydzielona do dwuosobowego oddziału razem z Shikamaru, aby ratować Temari. Podczas walki Ino próbowała użyć Shinranshin no Jutsu przeciwko Kujaku. Niestety nie udało jej się, ponieważ Kujaku zauważyła ją i zaatakowała swoim mieczem. Ino została wykluczona z walki, pozostawiając swoje rany do wyleczenia Sakurze. Chwilę potem Shikamaru i Temari udało się pokonać Kujaku. Czując się bezużyteczna, Ino prosi Sakurę, czy mogłaby zapytać Tsunade, czy i ona może zostać medykiem. Sakura zgadza się, ale mówi, że w związku z tym będzie ona jej senpai (starszą koleżanką). Ino się wścieka i zaczyna się sprzeczać z Sakurą (co prowadzi do kolejnej walki). Część II Sasuke i Sai thumb|Ino w części drugiej. Ino pokazała się po raz pierwszy w części drugiej, po tym gdy Drużyna Kakashiego i Drużyna Guya wróciła szczęśliwie po odratowaniu Gaary. Ponownie się pojawiła po tym, kiedy Naruto i jego drużyna wrócili z nieudaną misją, która miała na celu uratowanie Sasuke. Kiedy spotkała Saia, szybko zaczęła się nim interesować, zauważając fakt, że był podobny do Sasuke. Kiedy wszyscy wyszli na obiad, Ino dała mu wskazówki dotyczące flirtowania. Sai próbował okazywać sympatię do Ino i Chōjiego, mówiąc na Ino ślicznotka. Słysząc to Sakura wpada w wściekłość, ponieważ wcześniej Sai nazwał ją '' brzydulą''. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Ino ponownie pojawia się, gdy sprzedaje Asumie kwiaty. Dziewczyna pyta się nauczyciela dla kogo taki podarunek, było jednak oczywiste, że dla Kurenai. W pewnym momencie Kraj Ognia został zaatakowany. Ino wraz z resztą drużyny dziesiątej rozpoczęła śledztwo. Później podczas ataku, gdzie pojawiła się horda ninja zombie, Ino użyła swoich umiejętności medycznych i zaczęła leczyć ranne osoby. Niedługo po tym, jutsu, które wskrzesiło zombie zostało zlikwidowane. Ino wraz z resztą drużyny udała się do pomieszczenia, gdzie Sora manifestował moc Dziewięcioogoniastego demona. Po przegranej Chōjiego Shikamaru rozkazał Ino wejść w umysł Sory, aby go zatrzymać. Kiedy dziewczyna weszła w ciało Sory została zagrożona przez czakrę Dziewięcioogoniastego wraz z nim. Wtedy powiedziała, że Sora został pochłonięty przez demona. Ino poniosła porażkę, równocześnie powracając do swojego ciała. W tym momencie Dziewięcioogoniasty próbował zaatakować, jednak Yamato był zdolny do obrony drużyny. Ino próbowała wyleczyć ręce Chōjiego, jednak rany spowodowane przez czakrę Kyūbiego nie są łatwe do wyleczenia. Hidan i Kakuzu Kiedy Tsunade zdecydowała się na działanie przeciwko Akatsuki, stworzyła drużynę Nijū Shōtai, w której skład wchodziła Ino oraz Chōji. Drużyna była kierowana przez Aobę Yamashiro, a także Raidō Namiashiego. Ino i Chōji pojawili się w roli pomocników dla Shikamaru i Asumy w bitwie z członkami Akatsuki — Hidanem oraz Kakuzu. Podczas walki Asuma doznał ciężkich obrażeń. Dwójka z Akatsuki się wycofała. Ino próbowała wyleczyć obrażenia Asumy, jednak bezskutecznie. Cała trójka zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym momencie ich sensei umrze. Drużynie nie pozostało nic innego jak słuchanie ostatnich słów przed śmiercią. Asuma powiedział Ino, że jest dziewczyną z silną wolą oraz że jest rozsądna i opiekuńcza, więc miała sprawować opiekę nad Chōjim i Shikamaru. Asuma powiedział także, żeby nie dała za wygraną Sakurze a także żeby nie przegrała w miłości czy też w ninjutsu. W tym momencie Ino zaczęła wspominać sobie chwile przeżyte z Asumą, a zwłaszcza jej pierwsze dni jako student, lub jak zauważyła, że bukiet, który kupił Asuma jest dla Kurenai. Po śmierci jej mistrza Ino zaczęła krzyczeć ze smutku. thumb|left|Ino próbuje uzdrowić Asumę Shikamaru, Chōji oraz Ino nie zamierzali odpuścić Akatsuki. Drużyna dziesiąta planowała zemstę pod przywództwem Kakashiego. Używając swoich klanowych zdolności, Ino przejęła kontrolę nad jastrzębiem by wyśledzić pozycję Hidana i Kakuzu. Jednakże plan Shikamaru o znalezieniu dwóch członków spalił na panewce, gdyż Kakuzu zauważył, że obaj są śledzeni. Wtem zaatakował jastrzębia, równocześnie powodując powrót Ino do swojego ciała. Podczas gdy drużyna dziesiąta toczyła bitwę z Hidanem i Kakuzu, Ino jedynie obserwowała walkę. Nie mogła użyć Shintenshin no Jutsu, ponieważ było to dla niej zbyt ryzykowne, np. gdyby nie trafiła. W anime dziewczyna chwilowo uratowała Chōjiego przed fatalnym atakiem Kakuzu. Po przybyciu Naruto i zabiciu Kakuzu, wyleczyła rany Naruto jakie pozostały po użyciu Uwolnienia Wiatru: Rasenshuriken. Trójogoniasty W anime Ino pojawiła się w poważnej operacji oraz została pochwalona za jej starania w byciu bardziej doświadczonym medykiem. Dziewczyna była później widziana wraz z Rockiem Lee oraz Tenten jako pomoc dla drużyny Kakashiego. Dzięki technikom medycznym oraz dobrej kontroli czakry Ino towarzyszyła innym podczas pieczętowania Trójogoniastego. thumb|198px|Ino pomaga w zapieczętowaniu [[Isobu|Trójogoniastego.]] Po przybyciu została przydzielona do drużyny, której zadaniem było zapieczętowanie bestii. Mimo to Ino posiada najmniejsze pokłady czakry, dlatego jako pierwsza zaczęła odczuwać jej brak. Jednakże myśl o tym, że jej odwieczna rywalka Sakura będzie lepsza zmobilizowała ją, dzięki czemu pomimo braku sił dalej podtrzymywała barierę wraz z innymi. Niestety przeciwnicy zdołali przełamać pieczęć. Podczas gdy Trójogoniasty się pokazał, Ino została nieświadomie uderzona a zarazem uratowana przez Lee. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, Ino poczuła, że jest bezużyteczna. Pomimo tego przysięgła sobie, że popracuje nad swoimi umiejętnościami. Później dołączyła do Sakury w leczeniu młodego chłopca Yūkimaru. Kiedy Ino dowiedziała się, że Naruto został złapany w brzuch Trójogoniastego, natychmiast dołączyła do drużyny aby uratować Naruto i zapieczętować Trójogoniastego. Próba odbicia Naruto zakończyła się porażką, Ino została ponownie uderzona. Później powróciła do Konohy wraz z resztą. Inwazja Paina thumb|180px|Ino płacze z powodu śmierci Shizune. Kiedy Pain rozpoczął inwazję, Ino pobiegła do ojca powiadomić go o ataku. Wiedząc coś o tożsamości Paina, próbowali uciec do schronu. Pomimo ich zamiaru, zjawił się Pain i złapał Shizune. Dotykiem dłoni na jej głowie chciał dowiedzieć się, co ona wie, zanim ją zabije. Po zniszczeniu wioski Ino próbuje ożywić Shizune, jednak nie udało się jej tego zrobić. Przegrupowała się z ojcem i innymi. Po śmierci Nagato, była zszokowana, widząc jak Shizune wracała do życia. Później świętowała wraz z mieszkańcami wioski zwycięstwo jakie odniósł Naruto w walce. W anime powiedziała nawet, że mogłaby się zakochać w Naruto, co zszokowało Chōjiego i Shikamaru. Historia Konohy Ino, Sakura i Naruto zostali wysłani do Lasu Jofuku aby dostarczyć wiadomość do Furofoki. Po drodze zostali osłupieni, ponieważ stara pani z wioski powiedziała im, że to miejsce jest nawiedzone. Naruto zarządził, żeby wziąć próbkę Kwiatu Jofuku dla Lee do sporządzenia specjalnego wywaru. Kiedy znaleźli miejsce, gdzie rośnie kwiat, nagle z pyłków kwiatów uformowała się sylwetka Gaary. Gaara zaczął atakować Naruto. Sakura powiedziała Ino, żeby przejęła kontrolę nad przeciwnikiem i przy okazji zobaczyła kim jest. Próba zakończyła się okazała się porażką, ponieważ wróg był nieświadomy. Naruto udało się jednak pokonać Gaarę, przybyli więc do domu Furofoki i zakończyli misję sukcesem. Drużyna Asumy wraz z Drużyną Kakashiego wyruszyły na misję, podczas której musieli chronić wnuczkę lidera gangu, który się zwie Baji. Podczas wymiany zakładnika pomiędzy Shikamaru a człowiekiem o imieniu Tōfu, Ino szybko użyła techniki zamiany ciał, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie mężczyzna przetrzymuje małą dziewczynkę. Kiedy Shikamaru dowiedział się gdzie jest, Ino wyszła z ciała. Później drużyna pojmała sprawcę oraz uratowała dziewczynkę. Misja okazała się sukcesem. Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|left|188px|Spotkanie Jedenastki Konohy Wieść o dołączeniu Sasuke do Akatsuki dociera do Konohy. Jedenastka Konohy gromadzi się do dyskusji, co powinni z nim zrobić. Inni sugerują, że powinni go osobiście wyeliminować, aby zapobiec wplątania Konohy w wojnę z inną wioską. Ino jest bardzo zmartwiona i zaczyna płakać. Kiba mówi żeby przestała, jednak Tenten wstawia się za nią. Ino była później widziana z resztą Jedenastki Konohy, słysząc decyzje Naruto w związku z Sasuke. Ino nie bierze udziału w dyskusji. Później Naruto powiedział, że wszystko im wytłumaczy, gdy nadejdzie na to czas. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|190px|Ino w Kinkaku. Wraz z dołączeniem do Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, Ino została przydzielona do Odziału Piątego wraz z Shino, Kibą i Haną Inuzuką. Wydziałem kieruje Mifune. Ino dodaje otuchy Shino mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ino później dołączyła do sił Daruiego wraz z Shikamaru i Chōjim. Użyła swojej Techniki Przeniesienia Umysłu na Kinkaku aby powstrzymać go przed zabiciem Shikamaru. Kiedy Darui zawołał imię Kinkaku, dziewczyna zmusiła go do odpowiedzi, aktywując umiejętność Kohaku no Jōhei, co spowodowało zassanie go do środka i zapieczętowanie. Ino opuściła ciało Kinkaku. thumb|190px|Ino ratuje Chōjiego od ataku Asumy. Później Ino, Shikamaru i Chōji szykują się do konfrontacji z ożywionym Kakuzu, lecz Shikaku nakazał im, aby skupili się na walce z przyzwanym Asumą. Chōji chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć walki z jego byłym mistrzem, więc Ino przypomniała mu ostatnie słowa Asumy skierowane do niego. Jeszcze przed bitwą Asuma powiedział, że całe trio wyrosło na silnych ninja. Mimo zachęcenia Chōjiego do walki i tak nie był w stanie uderzyć Asumy. Sarutobi wykorzystał tę chwilę i zaatakował Chōjiego. Na szczęście Ino udaje się go uratować. Następnie używa swojego Shintenshin no Jutsu na Chōjim i odpiera kolejny atak ze strony nauczyciela. Będąc w ciele kolegi z drużyny, jeszcze raz przypomina mu to, co powiedział do niego Asuma i wychodzi z jego ciała. Chōji w końcu się przełamał i zaczął atakować Asumę na poważnie. Ino widząc, że Chōji utrzymuje mistrza na dystans używa swojej nowej techniki, Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu na dwóch klonach białego Zetsu, a następnie atakuje swojego mistrza. W końcu udaje się pokonać Asumę. Jeszcze przed zapieczętowaniem przyzwanego lidera drużyny dziesiątej Asuma pochwalił całą trójkę za ich wspaniałą prace zespołową. Walka trwa do późnej nocy i Ino pomaga Chōjiemu w zniwelowaniu reszty odnowionych ninja. Kiedy Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki atakuje, Akimichi zasłania resztę zespołu. Po ustąpieniu ataku można zobaczyć Ino, jak planuje coś wraz z resztą jej zespołu i Tenten. Następnego ranka jest widziana razem z resztą stojącymi w kółku. Był to sposób przeciwko Armii Białych Zetsu, aby czekać na przybycie Naruto który mógłby odróżnić wrogów od prawdziwych ninja. Ino mówi Shikamaru, że najlepszym sposobem na odróżnienie prawdziwych od fałszywych będzie zadanie wszystkim kilku pytań co powinno ułatwić im zadanie. Ten jednak mówi Ino, że to zły pomysł, ponieważ przeciwnicy mogliby odgadywać odpowiedzi do zadawanych pytań. Później woła i macha do Naruto, gdy ten pojawia się na polu walki. Gdy zostaje poinformowana przez Inoichiego, że Naruto i Killer B walczą z zamaskowanym Madarą, Ino i reszta wyrusza aby im pomóc. Podczas biegu dziękuje ojcu za przekazanie wiadomości i obiecuje, że jego przepowiednia o wygranej wkrótce się ziści. Dziesięcioogoniasty thumb|left|190px|Ino przybywa na pole bitwy, by ratować kompanów Przybywając w samą porę, Ino z pomocą Hinaty, była w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad Obito, aby zmienić kierunek lotu Kuli Ogoniastej Bestii Dzięsięcioogoniastego. Ino skarży się, że Obito mógł przełamać jej perfekcyjne Shintenshin no Jutsu w zaledwie kilka sekund, jednak Hiashi Hyūga chwali ją za to, że mimo to zmieniła kierunek ataku. Stanęła razem z resztą Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, aby stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. Z próbą unieruchomienia Dzięsięcioogoniastego, która zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, Ino słucha, płacząc jak Shikaku mówi o jego ostatniej strategii i o Bijūdamie nadlatującej do centrum dowodzenia. Wysłuchuje ostatnich słów skierowanych do niej przez swojego ojca, który stwierdził, że naprawdę rozkwitła i że jej więzi odzwierciedlają znaczenie fiołka, symbolu klanu Yamanaka, którym się stała. Potem Shikamaru przypomina jej, że jest na wojnie i że nie czas na rozpacz. Po tym, dowiaduje się o śmierci Nejiego. thumb|Ino znowu przejmuje kontrolę nad Obito Gdy Kurama zgromadził wystarczająco dużo czakry, Naruto wysyła cieniste klony do Ino i reszty Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, aby przesłać czakrę Kuramy. Ciało Ino okrywa płaszcz z czakry ogoniastej bestii, a gdy klan Akimichi unieruchamia Dzięsięcioogoniastego, Ino szybko używa Shintenshin no Jutsu na Obito, aby zmienić kierunek ataku na Chōjiego. Potem, gdy klan Nara łapie bestię za pomocą Techniki Imitacji Cienia, Ino uwalnia technikę i powraca do swojego ciała. thumb|left|190px|Ino komunikująca się z Sojuszem Później, gdy Dziesięciu- ogoniasty zaczął przygotowywać się do zniszczenia Sojuszu, Shikamaru poprosił Ino o użycie swoich telepatycznych umiejętności by połaczyć go z Kitsuchim, będąc wdzięczna że Shikamaru nareszcie obmyślił jakąś strategię. Z jego planem nauczenia pieczęci prostej techniki Uwolnienia Ziemi całej armi i użycia jej do zablokowania ataku Dziesięciu- ogoniastego, Shikamaru następnie zapytał czy Ino mogłaby połączyć go z innymi shinobi na polu bitwy. Ino odpowiada iż nie jest to pytanie typu czy mogłabyś i że bez względu na wszystko zrobi to. Z małym wysiłkiem, Ino jest w stanie skontaktować się ze wszystkimi i nauczyć ich pieczęci, jeszcze przed wykonaniem owej techniki razem ze swoimi towarzyszami. Niemniej jednak, sytuacja wciąż nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze, patrząc jak ich słabe ziemne zasłony zostają niszczone przez ogromną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii Dziesięciu-ogoniastego i nawet Killer B wydaje się być niezdolny do zatrzymania ataku, shinobi Sojuszu szokują się gdy atak zwyczajnie znika, za sprawą Czwartego Hokage, który właśnie przybył na front. thumb|Ino razem członkami drużyny używają Formacji E Gdy na polu walki, zjawia się również Sasuke, Ino patrzy na niego zszokowana i ku trosce Shikamaru i Chōjiego pędzi do niego by dowiedzieć się dlaczego tu jest. Sasuke stwierdza iż są głośni jak zawsze. Ino, później razem z resztą swoich rówieśników zdębiała gdy Sasuke oznajmia o swojej chęci zostania Hokage. Gdy Drużyna 7 ponownie łączy się, Ino uśmiecha się do Shikamaru mówiąc jak nostalgicznie to wygląda, gdyż ostatnio w takim składzie byli dopiero podczas egzaminu na Chūnina. Później razem z przyjaciółmi stawia czoła Dzięsięciu- ogoniastemu. Gdy Drużyna 7 i 8 prowadzą szturm, Ino patrzy z obrzydzeniem jak Shino przyzywa gigantyczne insekty, by pożarły one jednego z klonów Dziesięciu- ogoniastego. Później, ona sama zagrzewa członków swojej drużyny do walki, używając razem z nimi Formacji E. Gdy Chōji używa Baika no Jutsu, a Shikamaru używa na nim Techniki Chwytu Cienia, Ino używa swoich sensorystycznych umiejętności by zlokalizować wszystkie klony w okolicy jeszcze przed użyciem na Shikamaru Transmisji Wyczuwania. Z Ino będącą umysłem, Shikamaru będącym ciałem i Chōjim będącym jo-jo, trio wykonuje Technikę Ludzkiego Pocisku Yo-Yo, niszcząc wszystkie otaczające ich klony. Gdy Chōji przygotowuje się do podwojenia swojej masy, Shikamaru stwierdza, że drużyna ma jeszcze wiele do pokazania, na co Ino krzyczy na niego za jego nagłą chęć rywalizowania z innymi drużynami. Później, dopinguje Naruto i Sasuke podczas ich ataku na Dziesięciu- ogoniastego. Podczas tego czasu, Ino spytała Shikamaru czy coś go męczy, jednak ten mówi, że nic. thumb|left|180px|Ino telepatycznie łączy Hashiramę z Piatką Kage Walka przeciwko Obito trwa, a Ino jeszcze raz łączy Shikamaru z resztą Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, by podnieść ich morale. Gdy sytuacja staje się nieciekawa, jako że Sojusz zostaje uwięziony w barierze razem z miotającym Kulami Ogoniastej Bestii drzewem, Ino i reszta niebawem zostają znowu pokryci płaszczami Wersji 1. Następnie zostają przeniesieni na zewnątrz bariery, wydostając się od zgubnego ataku, dzięki działaniu Naruto i Minato. Gdy prawdziwa forma Dziesięcioogoniastego, Boskie Drzewo, rozpoczyna niszczący atak na sojusz, Ino udaje się uniknąć by jej czakra nie została wyssana. Jednakże, Shikamaru nie ma tyle szczęścia a Ino i Choji wspierają umierającego przyjaciela. W tym czasie, Hashirama woła członka klanu Yamanka by skontaktował go z całym Sojuszem, do czego Ino się zgłasza. Zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, iż Piątka Kage również znaleźli się w zasięgu jej techniki, wysłuchuje potem co klon Hashiramy mówi o tym, co usłyszał od Madary na temat Planu Księżycowego Oka. Przy wciąż aktywnej technice, Ino zszokowała się, gdy uczucia i wspomnienia Naruto zostały przeniesione do całego Sojuszu poprzez telepatyczne łącze. Gdy chłopak przypomina sobie wszelkie straty, których doświadczył, Ino zsolidaryzowała się z nim przy stracie Asumy. Gdy Naruto dołączył do Sasuke w starciu z Obito, czakra Naruto zaczęła znów oplatać ciało Shikamaru. Sakura jest zadziwiona tym jak Naruto dzieli swoją uwagę pomiędzy walkę i pomaganie im, lecz Ino poprawia ja. Ino tłumaczy, że poprzez jej telepatię, jest w stanie powiedzieć, że Naruto jest całkowicie skupiony na walce, ale podświadomie wciąż pragnie chronić swoich towarzyszy. W trosce, patrzyła potem jak Shikamaru z trudem wraca świadomość i gdy był już w pełni sił, z ulgą podziękowała Sakurze jak i Naruto za staraniał. Gdy Tsunade, ze wsparciem Sakury, przywołuje na pole bitwy jedną dziesiątą ciała Katsuyu, Hokage zleca Ino by przekazała tę informacje do sojuszu. thumb|right|180px|Ino i jej przyjaciele atakują Obito Rasenganami Naruto. Obito manifestuje gigantyczną tarczę Yin-Yang oraz świętą broń Hagoromo i by je zniszczyć, Naruto utworzył dziewięć Rasenganów wewnątrz ogonów Kuramy i skontaktował się z Ino i resztą Konohy 11(plus Sai) by się przyłączyli. Gdy byli już blisko ogonów Kuramy, Ino i reszta, otrzymali jeszcze więcej czakry, co ku ich zdziwieniu, poskutkowało w zdobycie u nich Trybu Ogoniastej Bestii. Naruto mówi im by użyli Rasenganów do przebrnięcia przez obronę Obito, aby on i Sasuke mogli wymierzyć przeciwko niemu bezpośrednie uderzenie. Ino i reszta przypuścili atak, a Naruto i Sasuke byli w stanie zadać mu niszczący cios. Potem znów, poinstruowani przez Shikamaru, Ino i reszta Sojuszu pomaga Naruto w przeciąganiu czakry ogoniastych bestii od Obito. Nieskończone Tsukuyomi thumb|left|180px|Ino złapana w Wieczne Tsukuyomi. Przy ostatecznym ożywieniu Madary i pozornym ubezwłasnowolnieniu, Ino oraz reszta Sojuszu, zostają zaatakowani przez Guruguru, który obezwładnia ich ogromnym Uwolnieniem Drewna. W czasie gdy Sojusz z trudem walczy z nowym zagrożeniem, Ino reaguje z przejęciem, wyczuwając drastyczne osłabienie czakry Naruto. Pomimo starań Sojuszu, Ino pada ofiarą Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Wewnątrz genjutsu, śniła o Sasuke i Saiu, walczących o nią, gdy jej wciąż żyjący ojciec patrzy na nią z dumą. Filmy Naruto Shippūden: Film W Naruto Shippūden: Film, Ino odegrała niewielką i niewpływającą na rozwój fabuły rolę. Jeszcze przed tym gdy drużyna siódma została wezwana, możemy zobaczyć Ino, Shikamaru i Chōji biegną przez ulice. Naruto Shippūden 3: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia thumb|left Ino była po raz pierwszy widziana, kiedy świętowała wraz z resztą powrót do zdrowia Saia, jedząc grilla. Ponownie się pojawiła kiedy Hiruko pojawił się na niebie, mówiąc, że rozpoczyna Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Później, wraz z resztą Jedenastki Konohy, Ino została wysłana w celu ratowania Naruto i Sakury. Zespół Ino dogonił Naruto i Sakurę, Sai usiłował dogonić Kakashiego. Ich zadaniem było pokonanie pachoła Hiruko, Sana. Używając formacji Ino-Shika-Chō, szybko pokonali przeciwnika. Kiedy Ino przejęła kontrolę nad Sanem, Shikamaru rozkazał jej przekazać informację, że nie są tu po to żeby walczyć, ale żeby powrócić z Naruto i resztą do wioski. Po tym jak Ino przekazała daną informację, San odmówił i powiedział, że rozumie, ale nie może przepuścić informacji, równocześnie zmuszając drużynę dziesiątą do walki z nim. Wtedy przyzwał dwóch członków jego drużyny Ichi i Ni oraz użył Kimera no Jutsu co przeobraziło ich w bestie. Po tym jutsu, drużyna dziesiąta szybko poniosła porażkę. Reszta Jedenastki Konohy przybyła na ratunek zespołowi, Tenten przywołała łańcuchy, które związały potwora. Później, Ino jest widziana w świątyni Hiruko, jak ratuje Sakurę z zapadającego się budynku podczas gdy reszta Jedenastki Konohy pokonywała bestie. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Ino jest skrótem od , co znaczy „niedźwiedź”, stąd wzięło się przezwisko stosowane przez Sakurę: . oznacza „wśród lub pośród gór”. Imię i nazwisko pokrywa się z naturą, ponieważ dzikie niedźwiedzie w Japonii żyją wśród gór. * Rodzice Ino prowadzą kwiaciarnię, co bardzo pomogło dziewczynce podczas nauki w akademii. * Hobby Ino to robienie zakupów. * Ino chciałaby zmierzyć się z Sakurą. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Ino są wiśniowe pomidory, nie lubi natomiast sashimi. * Urodziny Ino następują jeden dzień po urodzinach Shikamaru. * Ino została chūninem w wieku 14 lat. * Ulubione zdanie Ino to . * W drugiej serii anime Ino przechodzi szkolenie na medycznego ninja. * Jedyna wzmianka o matce Ino, była wtedy gdy Ino wychodziła z kwiaciarni do szpitala odwiedzić Sasuke, powiedziała: „''Mamo! Wychodzę na spacer!” — jednak nie usłyszeliśmy odpowiedzi. * Manga nie wyjaśnia w jaki sposób Ino nauczyła się medycznych technik. * Typowymi atakami Ino w grach wideo były akrobacje związane z kwiatami oraz z dużą ilością genjutsu. * W siódmym openingu Naruto Shippūden Ino była pokazana jak wraz z Sakurą i Hinatą walczyła z Konan, co jednak nie miało miejsca w mandze. * Ino uwielbiała wieprzowinę. * Podobnie jak Sakura posiada „wewnętrzne ja”. Cytaty * (Do Sakury): „''Dzień dobry, Sakuro.” * (Do Sakury): „''Byłoby wielką stratą, gdybyś nie rozkwitła.” * (Do Sakury): „''Nie spodziewaj się taryfy ulgowej.” * (Do Sakury): „''Kogo nazywasz "świnią", wielkoczoła?” * (Do Sasuke): „''Sasuke jesteś wspaniały! załatw go!” * (Do Sakury): „''Sasuke jest mój. Zrozum to wreszcie.” * (Do Naruto): „''Naruto, jesteś beznadziejny.” * (O Sasuke): „''On jest taki przystojny, boski i taki… taki… Jest idealny!” * (Do Sakury): „''Nie przeciągaj struny, wielkoczoła!” * (Do Sakury): „''Nie, to mnie chce się płakać, nie mogłam z tobą wygrać''” * (O Naruto): „''Ale byłam głupia, myślałam że może wygrać''” * (O Sakurze): „''Od kiedy ona jest taka silna?” * (Do małej Sakury): „''Jak się nazywasz? Głośniej, bo nic nie słychać” * (Do małej Sakury): „''No wyduś to wreszcie z siebie''” * (Do małej Sakury): „''To bardzo smutne, jak pąk nie rozkwita''” * (O Sakurze): „''Wolałabym, aby z powrotem weszła do swojej skorupy''” * (Do Sakury): „''Ale nie myśl że oddam ci Sasuke''” * (Do Sakury): „''No i ja też z tobą nigdy nie przegram''” * (Do Sakury): „''Proszę Sakura, to twoja opaska''” * (Do Sakury, w czasie walki): Osz ty, mała…” * (Do Sakury): „''Widzisz Sakura, znowu wygrałam''” * (Do Sasuke): „''Sasuke, tak za tobą tęskniłam, chciałam w końcu zobaczyć twoją piękną buzię''” * (W myślach): „''Byłabym w tej samej sytuacji co ona, co by to dało?...” * (Do Shikamaru): „''Czemu zawsze mnie pytasz, co?” * (w myślach o młodej Tsunade): „''Taka decha… Ma teraz takie zderzaki.” * (w myślach przy Asumie): „''Cztery punkty witalne… Nie mogę nic zrobić” Źródła es:Ino Yamanaka Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja Kategoria:Nijū Shōtai